This Place
by CutieButterfly
Summary: Padang rumput ini adalah saksi bisu dimana Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu dan berbicara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Dan di tempat ini juga, menjadi saksi bagaimana Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi. Tempat ini menyimpan cerita dua insan yang tak bisa bersatu karna sebuah penyakit. Jimin dan Yoongi, menyimpan banyak cerita di tempat ini. YoonMin BTS


**Title : This Place**

 **Author : CutieButterfly**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Other Cast : Kim Seokjin**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt /Comfort**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, BL3, DLDR, jangan lupa RCL+**

 **Summary :**. **Padang rumput ini adalah saksi bisu dimana Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu dan berbicara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Dan di tempat ini juga, menjadi saksi bagaimana Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi. Tempat ini menyimpan cerita dua insan yang tak bisa bersatu karna sebuah penyakit. Jimin dan Yoongi, menyimpan banyak cerita di tempat ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING~~ 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seorang namja cantik berlari melewati koridor dengan wajah cemas. Dia, Min Yoongi namja kelas XII – 1 sedang cemas mencari buku sejarahnya, hanya ada satu tempat yang belum ia datangi, di lokernya. Yoongi langsung membuka lokernya dan, ya Yoongi menemukan buku sejarahnya disana. Yoongi menghela napas lega.

"Huft, untung buku sialan ini ada disini, jika tidak bisa di hukum habis-habisan aku dengan Lee Seongsanim." Ucapnya, "Eh, apa ini?" lanjutnya ketika melihat ada surat terselip di buku sejarahnya dan coklat yang ada di lokernya.

 _'Annyeong~ Suga hyung..._

 _apakah kau menemukan suratku, ah iya jika kau tidak menemukanya mana mungkin kau membacanya, hahaha. O iya hyung, apa kau suka yang ku beri untukmu ? Aku sudah tau coklat apa yang kau sukai. Semoga nanti aku melihatmu memakannya hyung. Annyeong ^^ - Si Tampan'_

Begitulah isi dari surat tanpa pengirim itu. Yoongi tak menghiraukannya, segera ia masikan buku sejarahnya, tak lupa coklat yang tadi di dapat dari pengagum rahasianya dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ehm.. Pengagum Rahasia (?).

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku, hari ini ada jam tambahan sebelum masuk. Jam tambahan ini hanya untuk kelas 12, perasaan ku tak enak, sedari tadi aku merasa di perhatikan oleh seseorang, aku takut segerapun aku berlari meninggalkan koridor itu. Aku sudah berada di depan kelasku, aku masuk dan,

"Huaa!"

"Aaaaaa!"

Itu tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin, sahabat karibku. Wajah ku merah padam menahan amarah. Segera ku luapkan semua amarahku.

"YAK! KIM SEOKJIN! MATI KAU! HAMPIR JANTUNGAN AKU,,, YAK ANAK JIN ! DIMANA KAU ?!" ucapku menggelegar di seluruh kelas ketika melihat Seokjin sudah tidak di depan mukaku.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, aku merasa risih mendengar rengekan Seokjin yang meminta maaf soal tadi karna sudah mengagetkanku.

"Yoongi - ya, _mianhae ne_ ,, Yoongi,, Yoongi - ya !" Rengek Seokjin yang di sertai dengan _aegyo_ \- nya. Aku yang tak tahan dengan rengekanya memilih untuk memaafkanya.

"Ne ne ne, aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan berhentilah memasang wajah menjijikan itu!" Teriakku. Segera aku memesan makanan bersama Seokjin. Aku memesan bimbab dan milkshake coklat, dan Seokjin memesan jangjamyeon dan milkshake vanilla. Kami memakan makan siang dengan tenang, sehingga aku tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kami berdua.

 **YOONGI POV END**

Yoongi berjalan menuju lokernya, ia segera membuka pintu lokernya dan menumukan sebuah lolipop dan sebuah surat.

"Huft... surat lagi." Ucapnya seraya membuka surat itu.

 _'Annyeong^^ Hyungie! Mau pulang kan? Hati - hati di jalan ya... jangan lupa pikirin aku... kkkk~ dan jangan lupa makan lolipop dari aku agar kau tambah manis Yoongi hyung,, Eh, Suga hyung. – Si Tampan'_

Begitulah isi suratnya ini, Yoongi semakin penasaran pada penggemar rahasianya, yang selalu mengiriminya bermacam - macam permen ini.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu Yoongi dikirimi permen secara diam – diam, dan selalu berada di lokernya. Hari ini dia dikirimi lagi tapi ini bukan permen, tapi sebuah cupcake coklat serta surat lagi.

 _'Annyeong Suga hyung,, bagaimana cupcake buatan ku? Apakah enak? Dan iya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau penasaran siapa aku? Jika kau penasaran denganku, nanti jam 3 sore datanglah ke padang rumput di dekat sekolah, kau akan tau siapa aku. Aku aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih dekat untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya,, huft.. kok jadi curhat ya? Hahaha. Sudah ya hyung, sampai jumpa nanti^^ - Si Tampan'_

Yoongi bingung, percaya diri sekali dia, ' kenapa coba dia harus menamai di setiap surat dengan nama si tampan? Apakah dia memang tampan? Dan pasti dia _hobae_ ku karna dia memanggilku _hyung_? Uh, memikirkanya membuatku semakin penasaran.' Pikir nya dalam hati, 'sudah ku putuskan aku akan kesana menemuinya, untuk membayar semua rasa penasaranku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

.

Aku sudah siap akan ke sana, aku hanya memakai kaos putih, celana jeans selutut dan _hoodie_ warna hitam ku. Ku akui aku memang tak pintar dalam hal _fas_ _hi_ _on_ tidak seperti Seok-anak-jin itu, lagipula ini Cuma pertemuan biasa tidak bisa kusebut, err- kencan.

Aku sudah menunggu hampir 15 menit disini, SEORANG DIRI dan Si Tampan itu belum juga datang. Aku menggapai bunga dandelion di sekitar ku, ku rasakan ada yang menepuk punggungku, aku tegang, aku takut, yang kutau hanya aku seorang diri disini. Ya, SEORANG DIRI

"Hai, Suga hyung!" ucap orang yang ada di belakangku ini, aku menghela nafas lega karena di belakangku ini hanya Si Tampan itu, aku tau dari panggilannya untukku, seperti 'Suga Hyung' itu. Aku segera berbalik melihat namja yang berada di belakang ku ini. Ku lihat ia tersenyum, senyuman yang indah dengan mata yang terpejam seperti bulan sabit. Yah, ku akui dia memang tampan. Sangking tampan nya sampai membuatku terpesona untuk beberapa saat, ya mungkin sekarang aku percaya dengan adanya "Love at first sight" yang selalu dikatakan kebanyaan orang.

"Eh, Suga hyung, kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah pada mukaku?" tanyanya, yang berhasil membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Ehm.. tidak ada yang salah kok, em.." ucap ku terhenti ketika aku akan menyebut namanya, ya memang aku tak tau namanya.

"Jimin, Park Jimin. Kau juga boleh memanggilku 'sayang' hahaha." Ucapnya yang dilanjutkanoleh kekehan. Wajah ku merah padam, kupukul keras bahunya, dan dibalas rasa kesakitan dari Jimin. Kita tertawa bersama seperti sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Oh, ya Jimin aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Suga' bukanya kau tau jika namaku 'Yoongi'?" tanyaku, kulihat mukanya memerah, duia gugup.

"Ehm.. m.. maafh.. hyung, aku memanggilmu suga karena kau manis seperti gula, aku hanya membuat nama panggilan khusus untukmu. Jika kau tak nyaman ak-" "Aku suka nama panggilan itu, terima kasih.." ucapku memotong ucapanya. Rasa canggung kembali melanda kami.Setelahbeberapa lama terlarut dalamkecanggungan, Jiminmembukasuaranya.

"Ehm..Sugahyung, ayoduduk dibawahpohonsebelahsanasaja, kan di sanaadabangku." .Kami berjalanmenujubangkuitu, canggung, canggung, canggung itulah yang kami rasakan.

 **YOONGI POV END**

Yoongi yang tak menyukai keheningan, membuka suaranya.

" Apa maksudmu melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Apakah kau akan pergi?" kini Yoongi membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengungit hal yang Jimin tuliskan di suratnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang Jimin tuliskan. Apakah Jimin akan pindah sekolah? Atau apa?

" Ah, itu. Aku... menderita kanker Jantung stadium akhir. Jadi aku akan langsung pergi ke Amerika untuk operasi." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa Yoongi menjadi sangat sedih mendengarnya. I tidak tau jika Jimin menderita kanker. Baginya Jimin terlihat baik – baik saja, ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu tadi.

" Aku terlihat baik- baik saja kan? Aku senang bertemu denganu. Mungkin untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."lanjut Jimin seola tau apa yang di pikira Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi lebut sambil tersenyum. Entahlah, Jimin suka sekali tersenyum.

" Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Ujar Yoongi kepada Jimin. Namja itu terlihat prihatin dengan kondisi Jimin. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, entah mengapa, Yongi bukanlah namja yang mudah tersentuh mendengar cerita menyedihkan milik orang lain. Ia namja yang kuran pek dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Tapi tak tau kenapa saat ni ia sangat ingin menangis melihat Jimin yang terus tersenyum seperti itu.

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangt sedikit. Jika tidak dioperasi, aku masih memiliki waktu 3 bulan lagi untu melihatmu dan setelah itu sudah berakhir. Tetapi jika doperasi..." ucapan Jimin menggantung beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat, memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

" Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama jika diijinkan. Jika tidak, ini adalah yang terakhir untukku."Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Kau harus berdoa agar keinginanmu itu berhasil."sahut Yoongi sambil menyentuh punggung Jimin. Ia menepuk punggung Jimin pelan. Ini sungguh bukan Yoongi yang biasanya. Ia tak pernah seperti ini pada orang lain kecuali ibunya. Jimin seperti merubah sifat cuek Yoongi menjadi hangat.

" Keberhasilanya hanya 10% itu benar – benar membuatku merasa senang. Walaupun hanya 10%." Jimin berkata lagi. Jimin kembali tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kertas yang digulung. Kertas putih itu cukup besar. Dan entah apa isinya kertas itu. Hanya Jimin yang tau.

" Sebelum aku prgi, aku akan memberikan ini untukmu." Ujar Jimin sambil menyerahan gulungan kertasnya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun menerima gulungan surat itu. Tetapi ia tak sempat membuka gulungan ertas itu karna Jimin yang sudah berdiri. Otoatis, Yoongi ikut berdiri.

" Aku mecintaimu! SUNGGUH! Tunggu aku seama 3 bulan ini. Jika aku tak kembali, kau tak usah menungguku lagi. Tunggu di tempat ini, mungin aku akan kembali." Lanjut Jimin sambil mengelus kepala Yoongi. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Yoongi.

" Aku... juga mencintaimu." Ujar Yoongi pelan. Tetapi Jimin maih bisa mendengarnya. Ucapan Yoongi tadi membuatnya terhenti. Ia berbalik memandag wajah Yoongi yang menangis, ia berjalan menuju Yoongi, membelai pipinya lembut dan mengusap air mata Yoongi dengan jempolnya.

" Yoongi, _uljjima..._ " lirih Jimin. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, menepis jarak antara keduanya, menautkan bibir mereka. Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan lembut, perlahan ia menggerakkan bibirnya melumat dan mnghsap biir atas dan bawah Yoongi secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum, mengetahui ciumana dibalas oleh Yoongi. Tangannya menekan tengkung Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciumanya.

"Eungh.." desah tertahan Yoongi, seakan memberi akses agar lidah Jimin bisa memasuki gua hangatnya, mengapsen satu persatu urutan giginya yang rapi. Setelah beberapa menit Yoongi memukul dada Jimin, mengisyaratkan ia butuh oksigen. Jimin yang mengetahui itu pun melepas tautan bibirnya. Menghapus jejak saliva yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Menatap Yoongi lembut, kemudian berbalik.

" Selamat Tinggal Yoongi – ya, semoga aku masih bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucap Jimin yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan Yoongi.

" Selamat Tinggal Park Jimin. Aku akan menunggumu, terus menuggumu, karena aku mencintaimu."

" Apa maksudmu melihatku untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Apakah kau akan pergi?" kini Yoongi membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengungit hal yang Jimin tuliskan di suratnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang Jimin tuliskan. Apakah Jimin akan pindah sekolah? Atau apa?

" Ah, itu. Aku... menderita kanker Jantung stadium akhir. Jadi aku akan langsung pergi ke Amerika untuk operasi." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa Yoongi menjadi sangat sedih mendengarnya. Ia tidak tau jika Jimin menderita kanker. Baginya Jimin terlihat baik – baik saja, ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu tadi.

" Aku terlihat baik - baik saja kan? Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Mungkin untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."lanjut Jimin seola tau apa yang di pikiran Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi lembut sambil tersenyum. Entahlah, Jimin suka sekali tersenyum.

" Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Ujar Yoongi kepada Jimin. Namja itu terlihat prihatin dengan kondisi Jimin. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, entah mengapa, Yongi bukanlah namja yang mudah tersentuh mendengar cerita menyedihkan milik orang lain. Ia namja yang kuran pek dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Tapi tak tau kenapa saat ni ia sangat ingin menangis melihat Jimin yang terus tersenyum seperti itu.

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat sedikit. Jika tidak dioperasi, aku masih memiliki waktu 3 bulan lagi untu melihatmu dan setelah itu sudah berakhir. Tetapi jika doperasi..." ucapan Jimin menggantung beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat, memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

" Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama jika diijinkan. Jika tidak, ini adalah yang terakhir untukku."Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Kau harus berdoa agar keinginanmu itu berhasil."sahut Yoongi sambil menyentuh punggung Jimin. Ia menepuk punggung Jimin pelan. Ini sungguh bukan Yoongi yang biasanya. Ia tak pernah seperti ini pada orang lain kecuali ibunya. Jimin seperti merubah sifat cuek Yoongi menjadi hangat.

" Keberhasilanya hanya 10% itu benar – benar membuatku merasa senang. Walaupun hanya 10%." Jimin berkata lagi. Jimin kembali tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kertas yang digulung. Kertas putih itu cukup besar. Dan entah apa isinya kertas itu. Hanya Jimin yang tau.

" Sebelum aku prgi, aku akan memberikan ini untukmu." Ujar Jimin sambil menyerahan gulungan kertasnya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun menerima gulungan surat itu. Tetapi ia tak sempat membuka gulungan ertas itu karna Jimin yang sudah berdiri. Otoatis, Yoongi ikut berdiri.

" Aku mecintaimu! SUNGGUH! Tunggu aku seama 3 bulan ini. Jika aku tak kembali, kau tak usah menungguku lagi. Tunggu di tempat ini, mungin aku akan kembali." Lanjut Jimin sambil mengelus kepala Yoongi. Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Yoongi.

" Aku... juga mencintaimu." Ujar Yoongi pelan. Tetapi Jimin maih bisa mendengarnya. Ucapan Yoongi tadi membuatnya terhenti. Ia berbalik memandag wajah Yoongi yang menangis, ia berjalan menuju Yoongi, membelai pipinya lembut dan mengusap air mata Yoongi dengan jempolnya.

" Yoongi, _uljjima..._ " lirih Jimin. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, menepis jarak antara keduanya, menautkan bibir mereka. Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan lembut, perlahan ia menggerakkan bibirnya melumat dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum, mengetahui ciumana dibalas oleh Yoongi. Tangannya menekan tengkung Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciumanya.

"Eungh.." desah tertahan Yoongi, seakan memberi akses agar lidah Jimin bisa memasuki gua hangatnya, mengapsen satu persatu urutan giginya yang rapi. Setelah beberapa menit Yoongi memukul dada Jimin, mengisyaratkan ia butuh oksigen. Jimin yang mengetahui itu pun melepas tautan bibirnya. Menghapus jejak saliva yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Menatap Yoongi lembut, kemudian berbalik.

" Selamat Tinggal Yoongi – ya, semoga aku masih bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ucap Jimin yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan Yoongi.

" Selamat Tinggal Park Jimin. Aku akan menunggumu, terus menuggumu, karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A 13 Year Letter_

 **Yoongi POV**

Kau menyuruhku menunggumu selama 3 bulan, Park Jimin. Tetapi aku sudah menuggumu selama 13 tahun. Aku selalu menunggumu di tempat ini, berharap kau datang dan tersenyum padaku. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, _love in first sight._ Itu mustahil untuk namja sepertiku. Tetapi kau, kau Park Jimin telah membuatku seperti ini.

Mungkin aku namja bodoh yang selalu menunggumu sampai aku tak memikirkan jika sekarang aku sudah brumur 30 tahun. 13 tahun sangat panjang bagiku. Tetapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun itu. Melihat lukisan yang kau berikan kepadaku, membuatku yakin jika kau akan kembali. Lukisan dimana kau dan aku duduk dibawah pohon seperti 13 tahun yang lalu.

Aku melihat kertas yang berisikan lukisanmu. Kertas yang semakin usang termakan usia. Aku selalu membawa lukisan ini ke padang rumput, tempat dimana kita berdua bertemu. Uh, Park Jimin, kau sangat menyebalkan. Kapan kau akan kembali?

 **Yoongi POV end**

 **GREP!**

Yoongi merasakan seseorng menyentuh bahunya. Ia sedikit terkejut, siapa orang yang menyentuh bahunya? Apakah itu Jimin? Orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, atau orang lain? Yoongi masih terdiam, ia tak mau berbalik dan menerima jika orang itu bukan Jimin. Itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Annyeong, Suga – Hyung!" suara orang itu, cara memanggilnya, mengingatkan Yoongi pada Jimin 13 tahun yang lau. Apakah ini hanya halusinasi Yoongi saja? Mungkin saja, ia sanga merindukan Jimin, sampai ia harus berhalisinasi seperti ini. Uh, Yoongi yang menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku? Hey, aku sudah kembali." Kini orang itu berkata lagi. Ia memaksa Yoongi untuk menghadap padanya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia segera memeluk Jimin yang ada di depanya. Ini nyata, Yoongi tak berhalusinasi. Ia merasakan Jimin dipelukanya. Ia juka merasakan Jimin membalas pelukanya.

"Tak kusangka kau masih berkunjung ke tempat ini." Lanjut Jimin melepaskan pelukanya dengn Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi yang menangis. Wajah Jimin masih sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu. Hanya aja sekarang menjadi lebih pucat.

"Aku menunggumu selama 13 tahun ini." Balas Yoongi. Ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Wah, lama sekali! Bagaimana jika kita berkeliing dan bermain di tempat ini?" saran Jimin pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun menyetujuinya. Mereka berlari, kejar – kejaran. Meniup bungga dandelion dan tidur – tiduran di padang rumput. Tak terasa hari semakin gelap. Hanya bintang dan bulang yang menerangi padang rumput ini. Cahaya bulan kali ini sangat terang daripada hari – hari lain. Jadi keadaan tidak terlalu gelap.

"Yoongi, aku sangat bahagia atu hari ini. Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu! SUNGGUH!" ucap Jimin yang menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Jikyung sambil mlihat bulan dan bintang. Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namja itu banyak tersenyum hari ini. Baginya, ini juga hari yang menyenangkan dan hari terbaiknya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi,, mengapa kau tadi mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Jimin mengucakan 'selamat tinggal'. Apakah Jimin akan pulang ke rumahnya atau kembali ke Amerika? Bukankah sekarang Jimin sudah sehat?

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin.

"Hei! Park Jimin, jawab aku!" paksa Yoongi.

"..." kembali tak ada jawaban dari sosok Park Jimin.

Yoongi yang penasaran langsung menoleh ke arah Jimin. Ia menatap Jimin yang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum simpul. Yoongi menepuk – nepuk pipi Jimin, tetapi namja itu sama sekali tak bergerak atau merespon Yoongi. Llu, Yoongi meletakan jari telunjuknya di bawah lubang hidung Jimin. Namja iu sudah tak bernafas.

"Jimin ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kau mau menjahiliku dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi sedikit bergetar, air matanya perlahan menurun dan mengalir di pipi putihnya. Kini ia memeriksa nadi Jimin, terbukti, nadinya sudah tak berdenyut lagi. Jimin telah pergi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan kali ini dia benar – benar talah pergi.

Ternyata Jimin belum sembuh. Penyakitnya itu sempat sembuh dan kembali lagi saat ia akan kembali lagi ke Korea 10 tahun yang lalu. Itu membuat Jimin harus dirawat lebih lama lagi di Amerika. Dan setelah operasi yang ke – 2, sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Jimin mengalami koma. Ia baru sadar dari komanya dan memaksakan dirinya kembali ke Korea untuk menemui Yoongi.

"Kau sangat ajaib Jimin, bisa membuatku jatuh cinta, merasakan rindu dan sakit yang begitu dalam." Yoongi berbicara sendiri. Ia menyeka air matanya yang keluar dai matanya.

"Di tempat ini aku bertemu denganmu. Orang yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar. Dan di tempat ini juga, aku berpisah denganmu. Selamat tinggal, Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu! SUNGGUH!" lanjut Yoongi. Ia juga mengucapkan kata cinta yang biasa Jimin ucapkan. Padang rumput ini adalah saksi bisu dimana Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu dan berbicara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Dan di tempat ini juga, menjadi saksi bagaimana Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi. Tempat ini menyimpan cerita dua insan yang tak bisa bersatu karna sebuah penyakit. Jimin dan Yoongi, menyimpan banyak cerita di tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 **/A.N/**

 **HAPPY JIMIN DAY...! INI KHUSUS JIMIN B'DAY! Meskipun ini kelebihan beberapa jam sih,, kita takut telat gara – gara nanti ada adcara ma keluarga..**

 **.**

 **Hai rearders!~ Maapkeun Kita yang buat Jimin sakit di sini, habis saya *butterfly* gak bisa liat si Suga menderita... gimana sama ff kami yang ini? Gaje ya.. dan sebenarnya ini Cuma ceritaku sich *butterfly* si cutie Cuma bntu dikitt,, nanti dia juga bakal publish ceritanya sendiri..**

 **.**

 **Oh ya,,, sekali lagi kami minta aaf kalo ff nya jelek and gaje,, dan terima kasih untuk readers – nim ang udah baca ff ini.. jangan Cuma jadi SIDERS ya,, Follow + favorite + Review akun kami..^^ Tunggu cerita kami selanjutnya^^.**

 **.**

 _ **SARANGHAE 3**_


End file.
